As shown in FIG. 11, a conventional slit blade block 200 includes a slit outer blade 210, outer blade connectors 220, and a comb component 230. The slit blade block 200 is accommodated in an outer blade case 240. The slit outer blade 210 is coupled to the outer blade connectors 220. The outer blade connectors 220 include links 221 on two opposite ends. Each link 221 may be a bent projection. Each link 221 includes an arm 222 extending upward. The comb component 230 is a polygonal tube opening upward.
As shown in FIG. 12, the comb component 230 includes an inner void, in which the slit outer blade 210 and the outer blade connectors 220 are accommodated. The comb component 230 includes two opposite end walls 231, each of which includes a slit 232.
The arms 222 of the outer blade connectors 220 are accommodated in the slits 232 of the comb component 230 and engaged with the comb component 230. In this manner, the slit outer blade 210 and the outer blade connectors 220 are elastically supported by the comb component 230. Patent document 1 describes an example of a conventional slit blade block.